dannyphantomocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie Fenton
Andromeda "Annie" Lynn Fenton is a second gen OC created by Becca sometime in 2010 or so. Annie's story takes place in the future of the Danny Phantom universe, following the lives of the characters' children and their friends. It focuses on how growing up in a world filled with ghosts has shaped their lives, as well as where it's taken the canon characters. Family Danny and Sam Fenton - Annie has a good relationship with her parents considering how unique her family's situation is. While she takes after her father more, this puts them at odds with each other. Still she is very much a daddy's girl and looks up to him. She views her mother in an almost best-friend way and confides a lot in her emotionally. She does not, however, share her full feelings about her faulty powers to either of them because she knows they will simply try to reassure her she's "okay the way she is". Sam was primarily in charge of Annie's weapons training as a child but it wasn't until she gained her full powers that she was able to train with Danny. James Fenton - Because James is the only other person who understands the plight of growing up with ghost powers in her life, Annie is extremely close with her brother. She stuck to him in school and as a result had a difficult time making friends of her own. She acted the bratty little sister to him while growing up, but she is closer to him than anyone else in her family. While she loves her brother, she secretly feels betrayed that he was born with fully functioning powers and he doesn't elect to use them fighting ghosts. Jazz Fenton - Her Aunt Jazz lives in Chicago and is married to her work. Aside from the occasional holiday visit, Annie doesn't interact much with her. They keep in contact via emails and cards, but Annie is a little wary of how well Jazz seems to be able to read her true feelings and intentions. Valerie and Elle Fenton-Gray - Elle is the Fun Aunt in Annie's life, often to the dismay of her parents. Elle delighted in taking Annie out for joyflights around town when she was little and sparring with her in her gym. Aunt Val is a more stoic figure in her life but equally as fun and quirky as her Aunt Elle. Annie spends a lot of her free time training with them. Tucker and Phuong Foley - Tucker has been her babysitter for about as long as she can remember. She and Tuck have very similar taste in movies and she genuinely enjoys spending time with the man. While she can't relate to a lot of his wife's interests, she appreciate Phuong's level-headedness and sense of humor. Jack and Maddie Fenton - Danny's parents had already moved out of the old Fentonworks building before Annie was born and spend most of their time downtown in their current headquarters. They see their grandchildren very frequently, often introducing her to dangerous technology. It's through them that Annie gains her interest in tinkering with mechanics. Jeremy and Pamela Manson - Sam's relationship with her parents remains strained. As Danny and Sam do not inform the Mansons of Danny's identity as Phantom, they likewise do not bring their ghost-powered children around to the Manson household while they are young. Annie and James are often begrudgingly sent to their maternal grandparents' for a day or weekend, and this has colored Annie's opinion of them. She grits her teeth and bears with them, but does not particularly enjoy spending time with them. Personality Annie takes aspects from both her parents - her mother's stubbornness, her father's obliviousness, her mother's love for adventure, and her father's sense of righteousness. She takes more after her father and looks up to him as a hero, often misinterpreting what that means and throwing herself recklessly into danger in mimicry of him. Annie is very loud and friendly, but often has issues with social cues and comes across as obnoxious more often than not, traits she inherited from Jack. Her favorite hobbies are centered around ghost fighting - weapons creation, weapons testing, martial arts, etc. She is touchy about her faulty powers both in and out of ghost form, and in general feels the need to prove herself in a challenge. Powers Annie gains the majority of her powers from her father, including the use of a ghost form, intangibility, invisibility, possession, ectoconstructs and -beams, etc. Ice powers are not canon in her universe. She has not attempted the Ghostly Wail as she's sure it would not end well for her one way or another. Unlike her brother, Annie's powers are not very personalized to her, though it could be attributed to his years of practice while she only gains them at fourteen. She does, however, have mild technokinesis, given she understands the technology well enough. While her speed and endurance are weaker than Danny's, her strength is immensely enhanced. Past Annie was born after a difficult pregnancy that convinced Danny and Sam that no more kids would be possible. Despite her difficult entry into life, she was a healthy baby growing up. During the pregnancy Sam didn't have as many ghostly side effects as with James, and it appeared that Annie's ghost powers were diluted. While James was constantly phasing through things or accidentally setting his toys on fire as a child, the most Annie did was float gently above the ground or hiccup herself invisible a few times. Danny trained Annie the same as he did James, but Annie was not able to transform into a ghost. To account for this, Sam and Maddie put Annie through MMA and weapons training to help her where her powers could not. Annie became a very good aim and a very avid warrior. Despite the support of her family, Annie felt left behind. She wanted to be a superhero just like her dad, which she knew she never could without functional ghost powers. In late middle school Annie began moonlighting as a superhero, trying to rely on her human abilities in order to hone herself to make up for her lack of powers. Danny caught on to this quickly and shut her down, urging her to stay out of the fray for her own safety. This only encouraged her desire to fight ghosts. In high school, Annie continued tracking and hunting ghosts without her parents' knowledge, instead taking her unwitting friend Zelda Lancer along. That is, until one such fight took a sharp nose-dive. Annie and Zelda came across a ghost that was far stronger and more ferocious than anticipated, wounding Zelda. In a desperate bid to save her, Annie used her ghost powers against it. They failed her, however, and the ghost slashed Annie in the stomach, mortally wounding her. Before she could bleed out, her ghost powers kicked in to save her, transforming her into her ghost half and healing the wound. Now supercharged with energy, Annie beat the ghost into submission, but in her frenzy let it slip away. Annie, having spent all her energy and then some, passed out and transformed back to a human, the wound now leaving three long scars on her stomach. Annie managed to hide the severity of the attack from her parents but was punished heavily for taking on powerful ghosts on her own. From that point on, however, Danny and James took turns helping Annie hone her new powers. Appearance Annie's hair is naturally black and she cuts it herself, chopping the majority of it off in high school and bleaching the underside in an approximation of her dad's. Her eyes are purple like her mother and paternal grandmother's. Annie starts out as a gangly preteen with lithe muscles from her exercising habits, but steadily increases in height and muscle mass over high school. She has light freckles and her father's nose and jaw. Annie's preferred clothing style either shows off her physique or is extravagant. She loves black because she finds it intimidating, but also likes bright purples, greens, or reds. Her fashion sense is pretty bad so James and Zelda have a hand in her wardrobe more often than not. Annie has no real "style" per se but does enjoy punk/gothic ensembles. On lazier days, she wears baggy shirts or workout clothes. Her ghost form gives her neon green eyes and white hair, with the bleached hair turning black. Her ghost form starts as an inversion of the outfit she was wearing during her "death" (a black sports bra and pants, with white gloves and boots) plus a "DP" belt buckle she adds on after learning how to alter her appearance. Eventually, with the help of her Uncle Tucker, she designs a jumpsuit of her own more indicative of a superhero, with the "DP" logo on her chest. While Danny discourages her from being seen in public in ghost form, he does hope the emblem will discourage ghosts attacking her as they will have to answer to him. Annie adores it because it makes her feel like part of the team at last. Alliances James Fenton - Her older brother and confidant. Annie and James share few interests but having grown up relatively isolated from "normal" society, they fall back on each other for comfort and security often. Zelda Lancer - Zelda is Annie's best friend since elementary school. They were zoned to different middle schools and drifted apart for a bit, Zelda making a new set of friends. After reconnecting in high school, Annie dragged her in to her ghost-fighting shenanigans despite her fear of ghosts. Now the two have each other's backs through thick or thin. Leonard Lundin - Annie's self-proclaimed rival since elementary school, Leonard is one of the new friends Zelda made in middle school, much to Annie's dismay. Leonard is Amity's biggest Phantom phanboy and despises all ghost hunters - especially the Fentons. While he distrusts Annie Fenton, he is very interested in Annie Phantom, whom he correctly guesses is Phantom's child. He and Zelda have mutual crushes on each other and Annie wishes the two would just stop pining and date already. Jim Haverford - Ever since they met at summer camp as children Jim and Annie felt instantly and deeply in hate. Jim is a stuffy, pompous, and patronizing young man who thinks Annie and her family are a bunch of hacks and weirdos. Conveniently, Jim is terrified of ghosts, so Annie uses her ghost powers to her full advantage with him to get back. Aster Long - Son of a family friend, Annie and Aster have had confused feelings for each other growing up. While she enjoys being with him, she doesn't exactly want to change their relationship into something romantic. They have a friendly rivalry going on and enjoy sparring with each other when not trying to beat each other in video games or skateboard races. Rosie Sanchez - A freshman boy who constantly tries to get Annie's attention, but she is too oblivious to realize he has a crush on her. She finds him amusing but otherwise keeps him as a nothing more than a friend. Extra In her very first incarnation, Annie's name was Amanda, going by "Manni". Once she was reworked it became Andrea Lilith. It was changed from Andrea to Andromeda for its mythical and astrological relevance, and soon Lilith was removed due to its overuse in the Phandom. Lynn was chosen simply because it fit the cadence. Annie is named after her mother, whose middle name is Anne... solely because it made her initials SAM. Until recently Annie's eyes were blue, highlighting her resemblance to her father. This too was changed because of its overuse. Annie's ghostly obsession is fighting. If challenged to a fight in ghost form, she cannot decline, nor can she stop the fight until there is a clear winner. She is intersex, her body neither distinctly male nor distinctly female. Annie identifies as female but does not let that hinder how she presents or acts. Annie loves flying more than anything. Growing up she wanted to be a pilot if not a ghosthunter. She does get her pilot's license later in life and performs a few stunt flights, but her main occupation is a stunt double. Annie is aromantic and does not pursue a relationship with anyone. She does have crushes every now and again on people of all genders but it never leads to anything. As an adult, Annie would be voiced by Paget Brewster. She gets broken chains tattooed on her wrists along with a large portal tattoo on her back with ghosts that wrap around her upper arms. External Links Charahub page Ask blog Artist's Tag Category:Female OCs Category:Next Gen OCs Category:Danny/Sam fankid